Life and Streams
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Sister to Shadows and Crowns. Drabbles of all sorts of things. Humor, insanity, crack, angst, you name it. Come in and enjoy the sometimes not-so-thought out drabbles by yours truly. Spans from Before Crisis to Post DoC.
1. Chapter 1

Kay people, this is sort of the sister to my KH drabble fic, only for the FF7 fandom. xD;; I decided, if I posted all of my KH ones, why not go the whole nine yards? So...I give you this. BE VERY AWARE that the majority of my drabbles are mostly yaoi or very perverted. For that reason, it generally gains the M rating for caution. Also, the drabbles vary in range and timeline xD Sooo anyway...that said, enjoy!**  
**

**Title:** Too Late  
**Catagory:** Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII  
**Genres:** Mystery/Suspence. General oneshot/drabble, and **MASSIVE HUGEASS SPOILERS**  
**Rating:** K  
**Notes:** I finally collected all three "G" Reports and saw the secret ending...this is what inspired me to write this. I will not say what the reports claimed or said, as that is a spoiler. But anyway, yeah. If you PM me about this, I will explain it there, because I don't want to spoil anyone of this. SO ANYWAY. Onwards!  
----------

He came to her.

He came in the middle of the night.

Through the open window, he glided gracefully in, making no sound to disturb the sleeping girl. His eyes looked over her with something akin to utmost fondness.

The gentle brush of a wing was what awoke her. She sat up in alarm, staring at the new figure. He seemed familliar somehow...

He reached out to her, touching her cheek, staring down into her eyes. They were exactly the same. His fingers moved to comb gently through her locks of hair; they too, were nearly the same colour.

She looked at him with confused, slightly fearful eyes. But the other simply smiled, and another brush of the wing against her skin and soon, he pulled her up by the hand, standing her so they could face one another.

"My daughter," He whispered almost lovingly as he pulled her close, black wing wrapping protectively around them both. She curled into him automatically, eyes fluttering closed in comfort. Her mind was hazy as she sleepily murmured incoheriantly against his chest.

His arms went around her and gently lifted her up, before walking back over to the window and leaping up, spreading his wing and taking off. "It it time to reunite, my child. We are not finished yet." He said to her sleeping form.

Crimson eyes widened the next morning when they walked in. She wasn't there. The room was completely empty, no source of life or of her. His eyes kept scanning the room, and finally, they landed on something.

Just below the window, a single black feather laid.

With that, the figure whirled and ran out of the room. They were going to get her back no matter what.

Owari


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Specks of Hope  
Catagory: Final Fantasy VII  
Genres: Wannabe angst, fluffness kinda, err..shouta-ish undertones? (I don't mean for them...er...okay, so I did this time..sighs).  
Rating: K ?

Notes: AU-ish Pre-FF7 ficlet. Was inspired kinda by another fic I read, but this also came about when I was contemplating the whole Zack and Cloud torture-thing from Final Order and the brief-touch on said subject from FFVII...-bangs head- I've really gotta stop playing so dang much.

--------------

They laid there curled together in that god-awful room called hell, in that damned unbreakable round tube they were stuck in, just breathing; trying to ward off the pain that had been ensured on them moments ago.

The boy was shaking as tears threatened to spill down their face, blue eyes were clenched tightly shut. Blond hair was matted down from sweat and partially caked with blood. "Y-you think we'd be used to the pain by now..." He whimpered quietly. The other sighed; moving tiredly, inspite of the pain, he draped his arm around the boy's smaller figure in as much comfort he could give. "We expect it, but some things can't ever be blocked out. We're used to the fact it happens, and our bodies can take it, but it will always hurt."

Shakily, and with half-held back sobs of pain, the boy slowly turned around to face him, his unusual glowing blue eyes met his blood red ones. "When we get out of here...it won't hurt anymore." He said quietly. Unable to break the boy's shred of hope with his usual downcast demeanor, he let a small smile rise to his face, despite the pain. The boy's look was sincere, as if it would happen...someday. "...Yeah," He agreed.

Nodding, the boy scooted closer, their barely clothed bodies melding together to create more warmth in the small tube they were confined in. The boy buried his face in the man's neck and sighed, the pain beginning to ease a little and fade away as he tried to encase himself in the comforting feeling and small hope he found. "Vincent?" He asked muffledly.

"Yes, Cloud?"

"...Don't ever leave me, please."

The man's arm tightened subconciously around the blond. "I won't leave you. I promise."

--------

BWAHAHAHA. There we go... This was kind of an idea I had. Our dear Hojo decided he wanted to experiment some more on Vinny. And let's say it wasn't five years before Zack and Cloud escaped. It's only been about a year and a half. And it kind of goes on with that the FFVII storyline says where Zack tries to save Cloud when Cloud's konked out, but he dies. But instead of just believing him to be dead, they make sure. And Cloudy kinda wakes up, flips when Zack's dead and they knock him out and take him back to Hojo. Thus the age-thinggy... This would make Cloud about 17 in age instead of 21 and Vincent's...well, technically he's 27, but considering he's been asleep for 25 years...yeah, do the math. XD;; BUT WHO CARES!? They're so damned cute togetherrrr 

Q: Is this a teaser for something more?  
A: Probably not.  
Q: Why is it so short?!  
A: Because I was too lazy to actually write a whole one-shot with the scene.  
Q: Will it ever be extended?  
A: ...No clue. I'm afraid that if I start, I might not be able to stop writing and if that happens, that'll only add more stuff to my plate.

SO ANYWAY. There you have it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Untrusted Promises  
Catagory: FFVII  
Genres: Wannabe Angst, generalness, slight implying undertones.  
Rating: K  
Notes: Smallish Sequel to my other FF7 Drabble. A scene set post-AC.  
----------

"You don't trust me." It wasn't a question, it wasn't a statement. It was fact. "You still don't trust me even after everything."

"Why?" He questioned, slowly walking around in a half-circle around the red-cloaked male.

The other merely looked at him, eyes betraying nothing, face an empty expression.

"You trusted me then," He continued on, resuming his circling. "You trusted me before you freed me. What changed? Me? I don't think I have, because I still trust you."

There was a small twitch at the other's tensed shoulders. One that was noticed, but cast off. Good. At least he knew some words had gotten through.

"And what about your promise? You made it, but you don't trust me?" His voice was quieter now, sounding strained. "Words are nothing anymore."

The other looked up at him, dark eyes flickering with a hint of some emotion. He stared back, waiting for any sign.

"I haven't left you now, have I?"

Owari  
-----------  
Annnd there we go... XX don't ask for any more or for me to extend this one or my previous one. Nope, zilch, nada. You ain't gettin' nothin' more from me! Maybe one day, if the idea doesn't leave me alone. But until then...yeah. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Rubik's Cubes and Shellshockers.  
**Category:** Final Fantasy 7. Post-AC.  
**Rating:** PG16  
**Genres:** Humor, Psuedo-fluff, Slightly Psychological.  
**Warnings:** Swearing, pervertedness, suggestive tones, slight mind-manipulation.  
--------------

"Hey, Strife? You know them Rubik's cube thinggies they got?" Reno asked as he suddenly plopped himself down on the steps next to the blond, stirring him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, those coloured puzzle-cube toys."

"Yup, those are them."

"What about them?" Cloud asked wearily, briefly sparing the redhead a glance.

The Turk shrugged and lit up a cigarette. "I just remembered somethin', that's all. Someone once told me: "You're a damn Rubik's cube, man!"" He chuckled at the memory, taking a drag off the cigarette and exhaling slowly, idly watching the smoke.

"..." A small frown came to the other's lips, oddly curious for a moment. But part of him screamed not to ask. It was something he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. "...How so?" He mumbled slowly.

To this, the redhead beamed, briefly getting up only to resituate himself, pulling the blond's arms off of his lap and plunking himself there instead with a wide grin, wrapping the hero's arms around his waist before taking a deliberate drag off of his cigarette while the blond's eyes widened to the new situation before answering.

"Oh, he meant that I'm like a Rubik's cube because the more ya play with me, the harder I get, yo." He smirked, blowing the remains of the smoke softly out in the blond's face, grin widening into a smirk as the blond's mako eyes widened even farther, mouth parted in an 'O' of shock.

Chuckling, the redhead laid a quick peck on the blond's lips before he stood up and slid out of the blond's lap and sauntered off again, leaving Cloud sitting there in a dazed state of shock and information overload. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Damned if you do, damned if you don't.  
**Category:** Final Fantasy 7. Post-AC.  
**Rating:** PG16  
**Genres:** Humor, psuedo-romance. They really need a category/genre that's strictly 'Reno-induced'. xDDD  
**Warnings:** Swearing, implied slash, pervertedness on Reno's part and mentioned violence.  
-------------

Reno was not an overly jealous man.

He pretty much was uncaring about the way life flows around him and is not one prone to be possessive or jealous in any way because that only caused more trouble than it was actually worth.

No, Reno was content to let people come and go and take what they damn well pleased.

But when it came something that was undoubtably and rightly (in his mind, at least) _his_ and his alone...

All hell broke loose.

EMR tapping against his shoulder and the way his mako-infused green eyes were narrowed, you'd think something terrible was going on. Which there was. According to Reno, anyway. Paced steps sounded, confidence etched in every movement, he made his way towards the scene infront of him with his jaw set.

There, dead ahead of him eight feet away was Yuffie, in all her glory, latched onto Cloud in a very, tight embrace.

Now, Reno knew the difference between a friendly cling and something else, he wasn't blind and wasn't as stupid as many claimed. No, he knew all of the former AVALANCHE's habits and backgrounds well. And this, was NOT something ordinary.

And the redhead would be damned if he wasn't going to cut the shit off at the pass.

Cocking his hip, he pursed his lips for the briefest of moments before breaking up the scene with his annoyed tone.

"'Scuse me, but if ya don't mind, ninja girl, would ya do me a favor and back the fuck away from Strife? I kinda have the urge to molest him right now, thanks." He smirked widely, pleased when the Wutaian girl unglued herself from his blond with wide eyes, said blond looking half relieved and half mortified.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked at him.

He didn't hesitate in repeating himself.

Needless to say, hell did break loose.

Reno sauntered along in his lanky way beside his blond companion, a nice cold bottle of beer nursing his right cheek and he had a bandage wrapped over his left eye along with a patch across his right temple and various other bandaids and gauze along his hands and parts of his body. Ahh, that felt good. He hadn't had a good ass-kicking in a while.

Beside him, the blond remained silent, briefly shaking his head. Reno, was not about to let a Ninja bitch try to steal what was rightfully his, and he'd be damned if he didn't fight for it.

...Then again, he was damned to be damned anyway by his lover once they got back to his apartment. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Sickly Conversations.  
**Category:** Final Fantasy 7.**  
Rating:** Uh...PG? Something like that.**  
Genres:** Fluff, generalness. Slight humor.**  
Warnings: **Just Yuffie being Yuffie, no real spoilers, kind of a take off of a Cloud/Yuffie dream I had.  
-----------------

"I told you, you were going to get sick." A quiet, but reprimanding voice came from the doorway as a dark haired figure sat up in bed.

The figure glared lightly over towards the other in the doorway. It was a female and they had flushed pale cheeks, and brown eyes.

"I wanted to stay out in the rain, though. You can't stop me from doing what I want to do, Cloud. Besides," The girl snffed indignantly. "I'm used to it."

The figure in the door had spiky blond hair and was a muscularly built man and they chuckled softly. "Hn. If you say so, Yuffie." He stepped into the room, carrying a tray with him and walked around before setting the tray on the bedside table.

"Tifa's being motherly again." He explained softly at the puzzled look the Wutai ninja gave him. To this, the girl's expression changed and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, isn't she always motherly?" She questioned. "I don't think I've ever seen her NOT being motherly." Cloud cracked a small smile at that and shrugged. "You should eat, you've been asleep for nearly a whole day since you fell asleep. You've been running a pretty high fever."

The girl made a face and sighed heavily. "Okay, okay. You win." She reached her hands out and took the bowl of soup off of the tray and took the spoon, but didn't eat it just yet.

"So, Cloud?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"You gonna keep me warm again?" She asked innocently, but her large grin spoiled it before she ducked her head and began to eat her soup.

Cloud just sat there in slight shock, wondering how in the world, even when she was dead to the world in sleep with a cold, could still manage to know what went on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Some lines shouldn't be crossed.  
**Category:** Before Crisis: Final Fantasy 7.**  
Rating:** PG13**  
Genres: **They need a genre for the Turks only...xDD Anyway, uh... Generalness, friendshippish?**  
Warnings: **Mild language, it is the Turks, after all. And mild suggestiveness. Undertones of shounen-ai if you squint.  
**Prompt:** Margaritas.

**DHC:** A special note to the readers: These are the Turks from Before Crisis and they don't have 'real' names, you're allowed to name the players what you want. (Except Cissnei, whom we find out is her name in Crisis Core and all so...) So here's a small name key for you all.

**Daisuke Namikawa** - Rod (Male), A street urchin from Junon, he was a gang leader before he got arrested by Reno for trying to steal one of Shinra's bikes. Joined the Turks on an invitation from Veld. Appears in Episode one of Before Crisis as one of the main Turks to be selected since the Beta version. He tends to be hotheaded and arrogant.  
**  
Shisun Okunawa** - Nunchaku (Male), He was born into an aristocratic family where anything he wanted, he could afford with his wealth. However, he grew tired of the life and wanted to find a life of his own and thus demanded to join the Turks. He takes their ideals to heart and is very supportive of his fellow comrades. He is available since Episode one of Before Crisis ONLY in the Softbank version of the game.  
**  
Kizu Matsude** - Two Guns (Male), An Ex-Bodyguard of Don Cornero's. Tired of the political chaos that took over the underground, he left it behind and accepted the job as a Turk. He's laid back, but he takes his missions seriously. But due to his style in the way he conducts his missions, he often ends in failure. One of the selectable Turks in Episode one since the official release.

**Arine** - Gun (Female), A strict, no-nonsense woman whom is an excellent marksman and immediately got accepted into the Turks. She has Tseng's complete trust and is Elena's older sister. She doesn't joke or fool around much and is very grounded and takes her work seriously. She's reliable and gets her job done efficiently. Appears as one of the selectable characters since Episode one of Before Crisis since the Beta version.

And with that, I hope you enjoy.  
--

Shisun sighed heavily as he wearily slid and sank down onto the large barstool, dimly aware of his partner and colleagues following his example.

"What shall it be, today?" The barmaid asked sweetly, leaning over the bar, elbows resting on the countertop, blantantly flaunting off the well endowed curves she posessed. The blond Turk frowned a little, nose crinkling just the slightest before he turned his head the slightest as he cast her off with a simple, bland voice. "A strawberry margarita,"

The brunette woman sighed. No matter how hard she tried, that blond cutie of a Turk never took notice of her bait. She could attest that all of the other males, minus one other besides the blond, were all appreciative of her appearance and spoke so. She turned and smiled in a cute way at the long, dark haired male next to the blond. "And for you, sir?"

Kizu grinned and shrugged. "Whatever you think would suit me best, babydoll." He teased. She blushed heavily and let out a light giggle before moving on down the line of Turks along the bar. Shisun shook his head and sighed again. Kizu merely chuckled and gave his partner a pat on the shoulder.

When their drinks came, the barmaid slid the margarita to the blond, Daisuke glanced over and snorted. "Hah, a margarita? What are you, a pussy, Okunawa? You really _are_ a spoiled brat if you go around ordering those fancy shmancy lightweight drinks that only rich snobs drink for show." There was a heavy, tense pause through all of the other Turks in the bar and Kizu shifted anxiously, glancing towards his blond partner.

Slowly, the blond rose, and with a calm expression, walked slowly over to where the smirking rusty hair coloured Turk was sitting. "Namikawa," Shisun said lowly, his voice was frigid and had a surpressed edge of anger in it. "You know nothing. I respect you enough to not degrade or insult you, I don't put you down because you happen to be a _common_ street urchin. I've left that life behind me."

Daisuke snorted and was about to reply, when Arine laid her hand warningly on his shoulder and gave him a cold look. The other merely sighed before turning away without another word, casting the blond off. As Shisun started to walk away, the rod-wielding Turk murmured quietly to his partner. "He is such a high-handed brat."

Shisun stilled once more and this time, Kizu had stood up. Before the nunchaku user could even turn around, his gun toting partner was up and had Daisuke spun around and had him by the collar and slammed his fist into his jaw.

Everyone stared in shocked silence. It wasn't often Kizu got angry, let alone physical at one of his colleagues. Daisuke was dazed, his eyes were glossed with disbelief. Kizu flicked his hair back and narrowed his eyes a little, grip tightening on the other Turk's collar. "Dont. Ever. Insult. My. Partner. Again. I won't hesitate to kill you the next time you do, Namikawa." His threat hit home because when Kizu promised such a thing when he was angry, he ment it.

A second later, he dropped the disgruntled redhead and turned on his heel, stepping over to his partner and grabbed his arm. "Come on, kid. We're going."

As they exited, they could hear the angered voices of several of their companions reprimanding the hotheaded Ex-Gang leader. They walked in silence for a little while before Shisun inclined his head, looking over to his partner with a weary gaze and the slightest of curves tilted at the corner of his mouth. "Thanks, Kizu."

The other grinned back and lifted his hand, ruffling the younger Turks curly hair and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. He had it coming anyway." The blond's smile widened a fraction before turning his head to resume looking infront of him, easily sliding his hands down into his pockets. "Where are we going now?"

"Somewhere where you can have all the strawberry margarita's you want without the hassle of a dumbass critisizing you. I know a couple places, heh." The older Turk waved his hand to wave the other attempting to tell him he didn't have to and pulled out a a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out, putting the pack back into his pocket before pulling out a zippo from the other and lit it up, taking a drag. "I don't want you complaining about me not having to do this, so shut up because I want to, alright? It's not a problem."

Shisun fell silent, and stared down at the ground for quite a while as they walked, but the smile remained there on his face at his partner's generousity and kindness to him, despite knowing where he came from in status. Even though his partner could be an ass and did really stupid things--like shoot a million holes through their dorm with his guns in his drunken stupor--he always came through for him when he was in a tight spot.

Needless to say, Shisun was very uplifted the next day and Daisuke wore a sour expression every time they passed through the halls. After that, though, the Rod-wielder never dared to taunt the blond in Kizu's presence. It didn't matter much, though, since they generally weren't seen around very often unless it was for boardmeetings, a whole Turk assignment, or the bar.

**Owari.**


End file.
